The Empire of Galia
The Empire of Galia is a Bureaucratic Feudal-Monarchy located on the division line between Quadrants 1 and 2, and is one of the Eight Great Powers of organized space. History History Systems Economy Government Bureaucracy See also: Imperial Bureaucracy Nobility The Empire of Galia is a highly stratified Feudal-Monarchy, wherein Imperial systems are subdivided into smaller fiefs which are in turn possessed by individuals of noble rank. The system of Peerage in Galia is immediately hierarchical with the Emperor serving as the highest individual in the system, while relative power declines at lower ranks. Within the Empire nobles are entitled to maintaining their own Court, including nobles are certain rank relative to their own along with the necessary bureaucracies to maintain them. The natural result of this is a complex system of allegiances, alliances, associations, and a byzantine system of tiered fealty unlike any other in the known universe. The Ranks as responsibilities of the Peerage are divided as follows; Emperor Style: His Sovereign Eminence Written Style: Emperor The Emperor of Galia serves as the absolute monarch of the Empire, and holds the authority to make 'Imperial Decrees', which are held as absolute law in the Empire. Officially the Emperor is expected to work alongside the Imperial Senate to ensure the Imperial Nobility are properly represented in the decision making process, however this is only held as a norm and is not technically legally enforceable. The Emperor personal rules over the Imperial Fief, namely the System of Galia and its included planets, moons, asteroids, and stations. Arch-Duke Style: Hx Eminent Grace Written Style: Ax. The second highest title in the realm, the three Arch-Dukes (Of Akari, Hela-Sator, and Kasatrix respectively) hold an immense degree of influence over the Empire. Their respective systems hold similarly large and developed populations as the Crown System of Galia. The Arch Dukes historically have served as the principal leaders of the Senate, and representatives of the Nobles to the Imperial Household, though in recent years with the ballooning size of the Imperial Bureaucracy, and the impending Imperial Succession Crisis, the Arch-Dukes have seen their own power and prominence increase substantially. As all Nobles in the Empire, each Arch-Duke maintains their own private court in their respective territories, in which they are entitled the retainer of individuals not exceeding the rank of Duke. Grand Duke Style: Hx Grand Eminence Written Style: Gx. The Grand Dukes of the Empire are placed in the charge of individual Imperial systems (Specifically Aosect, Machinum, Certis, Sitris, and Tekkera) and those nobles of rank Duke or lower who may hold titled within. Each Grand Duke holds a considerable amount of power, comparable to a minor power in their own right, however as a member of the Imperial Peerage they are still subservient to the Galian Emperor, and even within the Empire hold considerably less sway than the Arch-Dukes. Duke Style: Hx Serenity Written Style: Duc. The Dukes of the Empire are tasked with the management of habitable worlds (Defined by the Sub-Office of Assignments as any world capable of supporting human life without additional technological intervention). The holdings of each Duke provide substantial value for the Empire, as the dozens of habitable worlds of the Empire provide the bulk of its advanced and human resources. The contribution of warm bodies is of particular importance to the Empire, as neither the Imperial Bureaucracy or Military could survive without the many millions of Villein contributed by the Imperial Core worlds. Prince Style: Hx Grace Written Style: Px. The title of Prince is a special one as it is considered non-hereditary and is only rarely granted to individuals who have provided a great service to the Empire. In the modern era, however, this title has only ever been granted for strictly political reasons and individuals bearing the title are often looked upon with contempt by those of higher rank. Individuals granted the title of Prince are typically considered of stature equal to that of Duke, and are granted the possession of a Core World, typically from the demesne of the Emperor himself, though rarely from those of other nobles who have offended the Emperor. Due to this, the appointment of Princes can sometimes occur primarily as a method of punishment for contemptuous nobles, by granting one of their holdings as a prize to an upstart noble the reputation of the former holder is greatly harmed. Marquis Style: Hx Excellency Written Style: Mrx. Though few hold the title of Marquis (Perhaps because of this) those who bear it has historically wielded a substantial amount of power amongst the nobility. While the title Marquis itself is not hereditary, individuals appointed to the rank are typically granted dual title, with a title typically no higher than Baron though rarely as high as Count being granted to the family name. Considering most Marquis are appointed from competent officers in the military regardless of social status, the title alongside some aspects of the bureaucracy, serves as one of the few meritocratic methods for ascension into the nobility. The role of a Marquis is to oversee specific sites of military import, such as military stations, fringe planets, or prominent military bases. Count Style: Hx Illustrious Highness Written Style: Cx. Vicount Style: Hx Highness Written Style: Vx. Baron Style: Hx Reverence Written Style: Bx. Baronet Style: Hx Honor Written Style: Bt. Free Lord Style: Sir / Lady Written Style: Lrd. / Dme. Subject Lord No style or Honorific The Imperial Family The Senate Military Culture Religion